1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feminine hygiene products, and particularly to a tampon applicator assembly that includes a tampon and associated feminine hygiene products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although a woman's menstrual cycle occurs at approximately the same time each month, the actual menstrual flow may begin unexpectedly. Consequently many women always carry a feminine hygiene product (i.e. a tampons, sanitary napkins, panty liners, etc.) in their purse, in their coat pocket, or in other quickly accessible locations. However, when a feminine hygiene product is stored in a purse (for example) for any length of time, the outer paper wrapping often tears and the product may become contaminated or damaged. Using feminine hygiene products that are damaged or contaminated may result in illness or injury. Specifically, using a contaminated tampon may cause infection and using a damaged applicator can result in pain and discomfort during insertion.
This problem is multiplied when a woman carries a combination of products. Women frequently use a protective pad (such as a panty liner) in combination with a tampon as a means of preventing the unwanted and embarrassing leakage of menstrual fluids. They may also carry other products in combination with a tampon such as disposable wipes, pads, a pharmaceutical, a towelette disposal mitt, and the like. The use of a combination of products may be particularly important during the early stages of the menstrual period.
The prior art that is most applicable to the current invention is the inventor's previously issued patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,386). An embodiment of the inventor's previous US patent discloses a tampon applicator that incorporates a storage compartment within the tampon plunger area. However, the inventor's previous invention is structurally distinguishable from the current invention and, as a practical matter, it is questionable whether the tampon plunger compartment of the inventor's previous patent provides sufficient space to accommodate some types of feminine hygiene products.
Further, many currently available tampons have reduced diameter plungers so that any compartment within the plunger would be extremely small. Examples of these types of tampons include the Gentle Glide® tampon marketed by Playtex Products, Inc. of Westport, Conn. and the Pearl and Sport tampons marketed by Tampax, Inc. of Denver, Colo. Additionally, tampons with no conventional applicator (and therefore no plunger section) are also commonly available in the market place.
The need exists for a tampon applicator assembly that is compatible with tampons that have reduced diameter plungers and have sufficient space to store at least one feminine hygiene product (as defined in this specification) in combination with a tampon. It would be desirable that the tampon applicator assembly can be stored and carried in a woman's purse without damaging and contaminating the feminine hygiene products within the tampon applicator assembly.
Thus, a tampon applicator assembly solving the aforementioned problems is desired.